


To Kiss It All Away

by evilwario



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Audiophilia, Condoms, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time Topping, Heavy Petting, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Role Reversal, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spitefic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because in WHAT universe would kaede force herself onto shuichi? im so mad, compound orgasm, oh and, wherein kaede usually tops but bottoms this time for shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwario/pseuds/evilwario
Summary: Shuichi and Kaede are keen on having a good time, but Shuichi isn't very confident with himself. Kaede, however, could not be more supportive.





	To Kiss It All Away

The first time they tried had been a moment of passion, where one thing lead to another, and another lead to Kaede seated atop his lap. He was so enamored with her, with the lights dimmed down and the air between them warmed by their breath - Saihara put a palm against her supple waist. Kaede leaned her forehead down to meet his, sidling closer, grinding against him with a low roll of her hips. His breath stalled, eyes half lidded as he tilted his head up to match her. 

“W--wait.” Shuichi said, his words blurting out suddenly.

Kaede tilted her head. “Mm?”

“I--um… I--” Shuichi stammered, his hand now hovering over her skin as he flushed to a deep and furious red. Kaede leaned back as to not pressure him further, a pleasant smile on her face as Shuichi continued to stutter.

“What is it, Shuichi?” Kaede asked. She could wager an answer, but looked eagerly on, ready to wait. He was red as a beet.

“I--um… I’m sorry, I…” Shuichi said. His olive-green eyes flicking away. “I’m... not ready.” 

With each word of his falling quieter than the last, Kaede broke into a grin.

“Its okay!” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Saihara seemed shocked. “Listen, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You wanna cuddle instead?”

“N--no, I want to!” Saihara barked, but his face fell as he continued. “I just… I keep… panicking? I don’t know, my heart is beating way too fast, and I keep freezing up.”

Kaede’s heart practically melted. He reached out and tangled their hands together, squeezing them as he often would when he was anxious. He would be the death of her with how much he worried, but right now she couldn't possibly cram any more love into her eyes than there was - but here he was avoiding them again.

“If you want, we could try again later.” Kaede said, lifting her weight off of him. “We’ll work towards it, okay?”

“Y… you’re not mad?” He asked, those pale eyes flicked back up at her, laden with guilt. 

“Oh no, I’m furious.” Kaede said, her tone fully betraying her words. Shuichi’s mouth curled into a smile. “And to be clear, I’d never be mad at you for something like this, ok?”

“Mhmm.” Shuichi nodded, that little smile of his spreading.

With a quick kiss to his forehead, Kaede slid off his lap - only now realizing exactly how tense his thighs were now that they no longer pressed into hers. She held their joined hand between them, kissing his knuckles.

“I’ll get the bed ready, ok? You can get ready if you want.”

Thankfully, Shuichi was an intuitive man and understood what she meant. He kissed her hand in turn and stood to go walk to the washroom. She watched him go, his shirtlessness was a feat in and of itself - was it wrong to appreciate how good he looked? She hoped not, as she called out to him as he began shutting the door behind him.

“Love you!”

Shuichi chuckled. “I love you more!”

To be fair, they both had the same idea. Once the door was closed she slid her hands down her body, and soon the soft sounds of pleasure could be heard from the bathroom. Focused more on the finish, Kaede wrung out her orgasm as fast as she could - keeping herself as quiet as she clenched around her fingers in the afterglow. Her composure came quickly back to her, allowing her to pull her panties up, wipe her hand, and smooth the covers before hearing a snipped gasp from the bathroom. Her stomach fluttered, knowing that exact sound rather well. Still, she kept on fluffing the pillows as if that would help the blush creeping across her face.

To his credit Shuichi knew what to do, and after a splash of tap water he came meandering meekly out of the bathroom - now obviously aware of his state of undress if his crossed arms had anything to say. Kaede met him in his eyes, waving him over. 

He crawled onto his side of the bed, nervously settling onto the pillow and pulling the covers over himself. Kaede giggled to herself, reaching over to paw through his hair. 

“You’re the cutest.” She said. “It's my turn to clean up, okay?”

“Okay. D… Don't look in the trash can.”

“Why would I look in the trashcan?” Kaede said, giving a wink as she slipped out of bed.

By the time she came back, he had wrapped his arms around a pillow and clutched it to his chest. Kaede slipped in next to him, sighing when the warmth of their bed enveloped her. Shuichi fidgeted for a moment, before giving a sigh of his own.

“Do you mind if I sleep like this?” He asked, face half hidden by his pillow. Kaede smiled, leaning in to kiss his forehead once more.

“Not at all.” She said, grabbing a pillow for herself as well. “Mind if I join?”

Shuichi snorted, then broke out into a laugh. To Kaede, it was the best sound in the world.

\-----

They both sat on the bed. Shuichi was already stiff with nervousness, but with a firm face he refused to let his eyes dart too far away. With a dry swallow, he opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled sound and stuttered ums. Kaede smiled at him, and he quieted.

“Let's take it slow, okay? I um, I know you might want to get to the good stuff fast but…” Kaede noted, trying not to put too much attention at his state of arousal as she collected one of his balled-up hands in her own, feeling his fingers relax. “I think we should try something like...”

Kaede sat on the edge of the bed, collecting her legs together and giving it a little pat. Shuichi took one look and flushed.

“M--me on top?” Shuichi said. Kaede nodded.

“Mhmm!” She chirped. “Trust me, its fun.”

Holding his hand up just a tad to give him support, he crawled over and paused right before her. Those eyes studied her in the dim light, his hand squeezing hers for just a moment before he hooked a leg around her lap and took his seat. Kaede would be a liar if she said she didn't blush. She wanted to put hands on his thighs, to open him up a little further so he could straddle her more fully - but this wasn't about that sort of stuff, it was about his comfort.

“Better?” She asked, letting go of his hand so he could position himself.

“..Mmm…” Shuichi mumbled, leaning back on his hind so his knees didn't take all his weight, then testing to see how stable she was. Kaede leaned back on her palms, admiring him as he spoke. “Yeah, its… nice. You were right, and… your thighs are soft.”

“Aww, thank you! if… if you start to feel overwhelmed, you’re welcome to stand up okay?” Kaede said, smiling as Shuichi settled in. He gave a shy smile back at her, a flicker of bravery in his eyes. Perhaps this position would help more than she thought. “Can I show you where I want to be touched?”

Shuichi nodded, but his legs couldn't hide a nervous tense around her thighs. He offered a hand and she guided it gently to the lip between her shirt and vest. His fears seemed to be abated by this, more pliant as she guided his hand to her ribs. Kaede sighed, trying to keep her breath from running away from her. They shared a look with one another, Kaede nodding before his hand smoothed the thin white cotton shirt underpalm as it glided around to her back.

Shuichi leaned forwards so his hand could explore further, and Kaede could feel his arousal incidentally press into her skirt. She bit her tongue, that must be uncomfortable right? Of all things she wanted to go ahead and do for him, relieving him of pants seemed knee-jerk. But undressing him before he was ready? That would be concerning. After all, that was more his forte - besides, Shuichi had drawn his hand back to the front and inquisitively put another hand up her shirt. She leaned into his touch, and in turn he got a bit more brave - moving his hands up so that they brushed along her underboob.

Kaede steadied her breath, quelling the gasp that came to her. Shuichi looked… calm. Blushing and uneasy, but calm. He looked up at her, and she nodded. With that, he let his hands travel upwards and over the globe of her breasts. He was just exploring, but did it ever feel good.

“I… feel your bra.” Shuichi said, rolling his hands down so that he could support each of them in his hands. “Is it uncomfortable?”

“Nope! it... actually feels kinda good to have your help.” Kaede replied, reaching back to unhook her bra with a hand. Shuichi’s face bloomed with shock as he felt their true weight. His fingers flinched, unsure on how to carry it. “Take your time, okay? Breaks are totally okay.”

Shuichi nodded, but he seemed preoccupied. Kaede didn't mind, him getting this far was exciting her - and now that his hands let go, she was excited to see where they would go. He slid them down, down past her belly and down past her hem. For a moment she was unsure of where he got his bravado, but he didnt go below her skirt at all - instead, he slid his hand in under her shirt. Palm against skin, Shuichi hesitated - thinking - but then continued on. Kaedes heart thrummed in her ears, chest arched towards him. Would… would he really touch her?

His fingertips grazed against her underboob, and Kaede felt her face grow hot. Shuichi sidled closer as he must have seen her face, for he then cupped her bare breasts. 

“Mm..!” Kaede mumbled, feeling his finger slide over her nipple. A bit of encouragement, she hoped.

“O--oh, um--” Shuichi hesitated. He seemed to already know the answer, but asked regardless. “Is this… good?”

“Yes, it feels good.” Kaede said, tucking hair behind her ear. Shuichi sighed with relief, before wincing.

“U--um.. could you… unbutton...?” Shuichi asked, eyes darting down.

“Mhmm!” Kaede said, using her hand to reach down to his dressy pants to unbutton it. Finally - odds are it was more a relief for her than it was for him, but she had been wanting to do that. His boxers became visible as he pushed past the fly, the outline she saw before far more clear with only a layer of cotton between them. 

“I… I’m sorry, I--” Shuichi started, recoiling slightly. Kaede shook her head.

“Don’t be!” She smiled. “If.. you’re worried about that, I don't mind at all.’

Shuichi swallowed and nodded, his wayward eyes returning to their focus. He gave them a light squeeze before rubbing them in slow, gentle circles. Kaede felt pleasure trickle into her, keeping her eyes on his hands. She was always weak to how nice and warm it felt to have her tits rubbed, but it was different with someone else. With her breath rising into his eager, kneading hands Shuichi realized he could push a little harder. Squeeze a little firmer. He was so, so gentle with her, but as he played he got a bit more confident - and it was all the better. With his fingers splayed around her nipples, he first squeezed one on accident, eliciting a gasp from Kaede. 

“Ah--” Shuichi stammered. Kaede brought herself from her stupor.

“M--mmm? You’re doing good!” She said, giving a steady pressure against his working hands.

“Did… you gasp?” He asked, concerned. 

“Y-yes. It was a good gasp. My um... “ Kaede said, though she grew bashful - lowering her voice slightly. She had to be honest with him, even if it was embarrassing. “My nipples are pretty sensitive.”

With that, she felt him squeeze one again. She pulled in a quick breath, this time not able to look away from Shuichi as she did so. His focused face melted away into a wry grin, her man leaning in to kiss her cheek. God, she knew she would learn to fear that grin, but it brought one to her as well. Quickly she had to bite her lip again, Shuichi pinning a nipple between two of his splayed fingers as he rolled her breasts.

He learned startlingly quick, and that had her eager in all the right places. Confidence was blooming in him slowly, and she loved it. He began to pull and push on her tits as he worked them, pinching her nipple and lulling her into a lust. She was beginning to make sounds aloud, pressing her thighs together and panting when Shuichi sidled as close as he could. His manhood pressed between them, he leaned in to kiss her neck. It was intimate, close, and Kaede could really get used to foreplay like this. She leaned into him more fully, resting her hands on his hips.

Shuichi jolted, pulling his hips away.

“Ah! Im sorry!” Kaede said, blinking rapidly so she could see clearly.

“N-no I’m sorry, I got close-” Shuichi muttered, folding his hands in his lap as if the display of politeness would help at all. 

“No it's okay!” Kaede murmured gently, cupping his face. He looked at her with the deepest concern in his olive-grey eyes. Of all things to say, this made her grin. “That's the point, okay? Let’s be close.”

Kaede linked her hands around his waist loosely, tilting her head as she watched the gears whir in Shuichi's head. With his fears abated he knew it was fine to move forwards, but the hesitation in his body urged him to stay away. Slowly he sidled back in close, straight-backed and near enough to kiss.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Kaede asked. It was a question burning the tip of her tongue, but she didn't want to spook him with the suggestion. Shuichi nodded shyly, avoiding her gaze. Trust like that didn’t come easy, and Kaede intended to hold it sacred.

All she wanted to do was rub warmth into his thighs and back, a comfort and reassurance more than anything. Kaede leaned in and kissed his neck, Shuichi’s hands nosing past her shirt once more. He thumbed the fabric for a moment.

“C--can I…” He mumbled, looking away from his hand. Kaede paused, intent to see him say what he wanted. “M...move this…?”

“Yes.” Kaede said, leaning forwards as he pulled her shirt - vest and all - over her head. Feeling air curl against her bare breasts, Kaede felt her turn of flusteredness begin. Shuichi seemed a bit struck for a moment, before the gears found grip and he put her hands to her waist, trailing them up her sides. Against her bare ribs, his fingers felt like fire. As they travelled they left shivers in their wake, but Shuichi didn't have to question them any further. Kaede pressed her thighs together as his hand met her breast in plain sight. 

The other, however, curled a finger around her waistband.

“Can… you show me what to do?” Shuichi asked, beginning to knead at her breast. Kaede was surprised, but was it so odd for a detective to follow a hot lead? She nodded, taking his hand into hers.

She flattened his palm against her belly, laying her hand atop his as she lead it down past her waistline, slipping over her panties. Shuichi made a little whimper, a thrill of nervousness tensing up his spine. She pressed down his middle finger, staying dutifully quiet as she spoke. “That's my clit. Its at the top.”

“I--I know that…” Shuichi blushed, undoubtedly feeling the hard bead through her panties. His blush deepened as he was lead further down, his face dark red by the time he was able to stammer. “y-you’re wet?”

Kaede couldn't help but giggle. He was adorable! It wasn’t like she was soaking wet, but he did turn her on.

“Mhmm. I told you, I’ll show you what to do.” Kaede purred, leaning into the hand that had paused work on her breast. The reminder helped, as he began working it again. There was one more thing he had to figure out… And as she thought that, Shuichi got a look in his eye. He leaned in and kissed her lips. A quick kiss.

“I’ll make sure to put it to good use, then.” Shuichi said. Kaede leaned in and kissed him back. Well, his first dirty-talking deserve a reward didn't it? She pulled at his waistband, the lift of the thick elastic eliciting a cute sound from Shuichi.

“Are you uncomfortable in this?” Kaede asked, trying not to look down at his cock. “I like it when you’re comfortable, please do what you need to, okay?”

Shuichi nodded, taking one of his hands to adjust himself - before ultimately pulling down his boxers so his cock could stand free. The sigh of relief from him was titanic. Kaede snuck a glance in his bliss, the moist, rosy head and hard shaft holding itself high. She trained her eyes back on him, wrists wrapped around his neck now as he refocused his efforts.

With his hand returned above her panties, he began to rub up and down firmly. When she gave a breathy sigh, she felt him smile against her skin. Squeezing her breast he slid his fingers lower, pressing into the dampness and eliciting a response from Kaede. She pressed her chest into his hand, Shuichi content to rub in and out of the dip, bringing the hot wetness to the surface of her panties. Biting her lip she quelled a buck in her hip, her clit was hard and was rubbing against her panties - begging to be touched. 

She leaned back to give him room, and Shuichi followed - focused on his pursuit. He pulled his hand back, grazing her clit and eliciting a short groan from her. For a moment she didn’t think anything of it, but… Shuichi didn’t question it. Was he okay with her vocalising now?

Considering that his fingers pressed under her panties… Yes, yes he was. Skin to skin Shuichi pressed hard onto her clit, rubbing it up and down firmly.

“S--softer--” Kaede whispered, eyes intent to watch Shuichi’s hand work away under her skirt, the bulge between her legs where his hand paused as he pressed a little less. She sucked on her lips, feeling nothing but pleasure fill her body. Firm, but gentle Shuichi stroked her clit. Squirming against him, Kaede was reminded of Shuichi's other hand - a squeeze to her nipple pulling a sound out of her. His tempo increased on her clit, the thoughtful roll of it between fingers breaking Kaede into a soft pant. She rolled her hips in time with him, eyes glazed with lust she met eyes with Shuichi. He looked fiery and intent, the same look he had when he had figured something out for himself.

“More?” Shuichi asked, pressing her clit and trailing down.

“Yes!” Kaede said, perhaps a little too excitedly. God, she had waited for this. Her heart thrummed as his fingers followed her folds and delved into the ample wetness to come. He felt around for her entrance, the firm press stirring her gut - he didn't intend to tease, but he was! - until his finger gave way into her entrance. He immediately paused, entering her slowly with his middle finger.

He met no resistance. Kaede let her mouth fall slightly agape as she felt him within her, each knuckle passing without issue. She sighed, letting her head tilt back. Shuichi took the opportunity to kiss her neck, thumbing her nipple again.

“F--fuck.” Kaede whispered. She wanted this, but she didn't expect to get it. Shuichi chuckled to himself.

“I felt that.” Shuichi smiled, curling his finger and brushing her nipple again - causing herself to clench around him. “Do you like that?”

“Y--yes, I like that a lot.” Kaede said, not overthinking her words at all. She rolled her hips into his fingers, feeling his knuckles press against her vulva. She muffled a sound, feeling Shuichi trail against her depths. Taking the hint, Shuichi began to thrust his finger in and out of her. Intrigued, his pace tripped up into a eager canter.

Immediately, Kaede felt a groan slink past her, drawing her legs together. She was tightening around him, his blunt finger pressing into all the right corners. “Sl--slower, slower--” 

It felt much better than she anticipated - having someone else inside her, that is. It was easy to please yourself, but when left to someone else… it was hard to keep it together. She wouldn't last at a regular pace, and sighed when Shuichi slowed down. Feeling each knuckle slip in and out of her at a lazy pace, she opened her thighs for him and laid back on the bed. Shuichi’s finger traced the hills and wrinkles within her, slow and methodically figuring out which angle made her wriggle. Another finger slunk in next to his middle finger, Kaede holding her breath as the second finger pressed in - filling her up much more than one finger could.

“Mmmh--” Kaede murmured, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Is this okay?” Shuichi said, concerned. “Does it hurt? I should’ve asked--” 

“N-no.” Kaede shook her head, at this point her blush a mainstay on her face. “I-it… feels really… good and, um… f--full. N--next time ask, ah--”

Her stomach filled with butterflies, the adoring way Shuichi looked down at her made her fluster. She looked away bashfully, feeling herself relax around his fingers. That is, before he scissored them independently, immediately causing her to moan and clap a hand over her mouth.

“How long have you been keeping that in?” Shuichi asked, returning to a slow and luxurious stroke. He twisted within her, the heel of his hand grinding up against her vulva.

“Aahh-- A while…” Kaede admitted, an eye winked closed with effort. She tried to bite back another cry, only to have Shuichi rub her nipple once again.

“Its okay, make whatever sounds you want.” Shuichi hummed, kissing her neck. “Every one of them is beautiful.”

Kaede’s entire body flexed, legs curling up as she whined. She hadn't wanted to cut him off, but she couldn’t hold back.

“I--I’m gonna cum, s--stop-” Kaede whimpered, drawing her thighs together. Shuichi stayed dutifully still. Breathing, she felt the heat roll away from her, the threat of an accidental spill fading away.

“Do you want to cum?” Shuichi said, tilting his head slightly. She could still feel him inside her.

“Y...yes.” Kaede said, after some thought. “Once I do, can we…”

Kaede glanced at Shuichi’s hard cock. Shuichi glanced as well before realizing what she had said. Despite being on top of her he seemed sheepish, but not disagreeable. The pianist seemed bashful, loosening her thighs and holding them as wide open as she could for him.

“I’m… okay with that. Tell me how you feel afterwards, okay?” Shuichi said, reeling back his fingers to the tip before plunging them in again.

Such fervor unlocked something in her. The squelch it gave was so sweet to her ear, almost sweeter than Shuichi's talented fingers.

“F-faster!” Kaede urged, her words coming from a place that certainly wasn't her brain. As Shuichi began slamming his fingers into her, her thoughts cleared. “A-ah-- okay, I will!”

The sloppy sound of a fast fingerfucking filled the room, and it was a sound beyond erotic for Kaede. Her voice trickled out of her at every thrust, incoherent encouragement urging Shuichi along. She felt her wetness against her thighs, along his hands, his fingers wringing pleasure out of her as she tightened more and more around them. Shuichi paused for but a moment, but Kaede thrusted onto his hand with a growl - keeping him going until she brought her thighs together in an intense orgasm. He seemed stunned with the result, fingers flinching as they were pulled deeper into her with orgasmic contraction. 

With Kaede in her glow, Shuichi exploratively pinched her nipple - urging a long and raw moan from her, a new shudder to her writhing as she pressed up into his hands. She kicked her hips into his hand, urging him to move - and as he did he felt her clench around her yet again.

Shuichi let her pant for a moment, not wanting to overstimulate her. With her golden hair splayed behind her he braced himself atop her, stooping low to kiss her collarbones. Her chest heaved, Kaede lifting her head drowsily to kiss the crown of his head.

“Th… that…” Kaede whispered. “Was.. good.” 

She gathered his head in her hands and kissed him fully with all the tender love in the world. But… something in her wasn't sated. She nipped at his lip playfully.

“But... it's your turn now.” Kaede said. Shuichi had pulled his head back slightly.

“You’re sure on twice?” Shuichi asked, a concerned knit to his brow. With Kaede relaxing around his fingers, he pulled them out - a thick trail of wetness sticking the two together. Kaede gave a sheepish grin, embarrassment coming over her. 

“When I’m alone it's usually two times…” Kaede murmured, it was a secret only for him. “I’m - you know… sensitive? So it's not hard… and...”

Shuichi grinned a loving grin and buried his face in the crook of her neck, blowing a raspberry there. Kaede broke into a fit of laughter, legs curling up to either side of Shuichi’s hips.

“You’re adorable!” Shuichi cooed into her neck, pulling back to rest their foreheads together. “Just let me know how to make you feel good, okay?”

Kaede pressed a finger to his lips.

“You already made me feel amazing, Shuichi. Its okay to focus a little on yourself.” Kaede said, the shocked look on Shuichi returning to his coy expression.

“Anything I do with you feels good.” Shuichi admitted. “I… I’m most scared of not pleasing you, is that weird?”

Kaede scoffed. “No, of course not, you love me. I’m... scared of not pleasing you too.” 

Kaede leaned up to give Shuichi a tender kiss, speaking as she started trailing them down his chin and neck. “That's why… we do this... together.”

Shuichi melted, lowering his braced arms and hugging Kaede as best he could. Her arms linked behind his head drew in to embrace him, Kaede feeling Shuichi gently stroking her hair back into place. 

“Thank you, Kaede… I - I guess I was scared for no reason.” He mumbled. “Do you need a break before we start again? Can I do anything for you?” 

Kaede giggled. “I’m fine, I’m fine - but we should get a condom on you first.”

Shuichi’s shoulders immediately tensed, but Kaede rubbed circles into them as he sat up.

“Right! I- I would never-” Shuichi stammered, Kaede trying not to laugh as he slid off the bed. Looking around, Shuichi went to the nightstand and plucked a kleenex, wiping his fingers clean with an odd sense of pride. Then he pulled the drawer - finding lube and condoms. He picked one up, meticulously turning it over for the expiration date as if he did not have his entire dick out. Kaede sat up, rubbing her legs together as she sat. Hearing the sound of her socks rasping together, Shuichi turned with a quirk to his eyebrow.

“What’re you up to?” He asked, meandering back over with the supplies. Kaede turned a shade deeper, a hand trying to cover her face before she collected herself and spoke.

“You made me feel good. I, um… can kinda still feel you.” Kaede eeked. Shuichi felt… pride. It was weird, since he hardly ever felt such a thing, but he did. “Do you want help with that?”

“I know how, but… you did say we.” Shuichi said, straddling Kaede’s lap again with supplies in hand. With a smirk she grabbed the lube bottle from him, a hand trailing up his thigh. Shuichi’s bravado instantly faltered, but Kaede’s pause let him sigh and ease back into things. She wrapped her fingers around him, giving him a few exploratory strokes to see how hard he was.

Like a fucking rock. Kaede seemed impressed, which did nothing but fluster Shuichi. She flipped the cap on the lube in the vain attempt to stop thinking of the words ‘anything I do with you feels good.’ and let a cool dollop of lube land on the tip of his head. Shuichi’s belly tensed, making him huff slightly at the cold. Still, he unwrapped the condom and pinched the reservoir, rolling the rest down his blatantly stiff cock.

“Ready? Should I warm it up more?” Kaede asked, wrapping both hands on the bottle. Shuichi was too flustered to make eye contact, but shook his head. 

“It… kind of feels nice.” He said, a moment later giving a whine as Kaede poured a thick snake of lubricant around his shaft. Angling his hips at her, Shuichi tried not to get too into it as she smoothed out the lube - though her exploratory caress of his sack sent a new pleasure up his spine. 

“Ready?” Kaede asked, leaning back onto the bed with bliss, Shuichi widened his straddle as he leaned down with her - Kaede wordlessly drawing her legs out from between them so they could sit open, almost flat against the bed. The relaxation from her last orgasm lent a helping hand, and even though she was still wet from the fingering she lowered the lube and dropped some on herself. After all, being a little too lubed up might help her last a bit longer.

“Ah! It is cold!” Kaede whispered, Shuichi chuckling as she hissed. “Jeez, if you wanted to try temperature play I would’ve said yes!”

Shuichi wilted slightly. “Should I have warned you?” 

“I'm just joking, it's not a big deal.” Kaede shook her head with a smile. Although… her bravado faltered just a bit. “Just, um… be careful, okay?”

“Do you want to hold hands? or put your arms around me?” Shuichi said, leaning closer towards her. Of all people to understand some hesitance, Shuichi was empathetic. Kaede seemed to relax, her lilac eyes soft and grateful, nodding as she laced her arms behind the nape of his neck. His dark hair was slightly damp, but with a deep breath Kaede nodded.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“If you’re uncomfortable _at all_ , or need more lube, or anything… please let me know.” Shuichi whispered, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead as he brought himself closer.

Kaede felt his cock press against her vulva, riding up and nestling its shaft between her lips. She sighed, giving Shuichi a nod as he rocked against her slowly. The sticky sound of the slide curled into her ear, Kaede feeling a tension in her pelvis, her body trying to squeeze out more lubricant. His head kept nudging past her used clit, his shaft coated with her juice, and with Shuichi’s chest starting to take bigger and bigger breaths, he finally pulled back a little.

“O-okay, you ready?” He asked.

“Mhmm.” Kaede said, her eyes flicking back up to him. “I said I’d show you how to please me, b-but… show me how to please you too, okay?”

Shuichi’s face flustered, though he tried to hide it. Reaching down he held his shaft and pushed it down towards her entrance. As it slipped deeper between her lips, she pulled in a breath - Shuichi paused, but with her nod continued. She felt herself pushed open, he was a little thicker than two of his fingers that was for sure. He gently pushed forwards, but realizing her entrance wasn’t magically going to give way she whined and tapped Shuichi on the back. Confused, he stopped, but seeing Kaede relax he realized he acted correctly.

“T-taps mean stop.” Kaede said. “S--sorry, I thought talking would be easier, but I um. I don’t want to scare you..”

Shuichi shushed her comfortingly. 

“Shhh, It's okay, take a breath. Scare me if you need to, okay? I can take it.” Shuichi hummed, rubbing one of the arms laced around his neck. “Should I go back to fingers?”

“N-no, I’m just a little nervous. I just need to calm down.” Kaede said, breathing deep. Already he had sunk an inch more into her, and focusing on how good it felt, how supportive Shuichi was, how safe she was… it let her relax. Not being in control at all was a little stressful, but she had nothing to worry about with Shuichi.

“G-god, its tight...” Shuichi said, Kaede watching his eyebrows raise as he pressed deeper in. Kaede chuckled, taking another deep breath and feeling him slide in deeper still. 

“C-can you try little thrusts?” Kaede said. “I-I know I can take you.”

Shuichi nodded, pulling back and pressing back in again. Kaede sighed, curling her toes as she felt him rub against every nook and valley she had. She shivered, adding a little more lube for the next instroke. Even if it he was pushing in and pulling out in a slow, even rhythm Kaede saw Shuichi’s eyes squint shut in focus. His mouth lay slightly agape, brows furrowed as he buried himself back in her. She gave a pleased hum, Shuichi cracking an eye - Kaede nodded at him.

“A... a little faster. Y... You can push in all the way, if you want.” Kaede mumbled.

Shuichi fidgeted slightly. “But… you’ll get me wet.”

Kaede giggled, kissing him on the nose.

“You got me wet, it's only fair if I get you wet too.” She chuckled, her breath hitching in slightly as Shuichi started to give longer thrusts. “You don’t have to, okay? Im telling you i'm okay with it.”

Shuichi nodded, trying to keep his face from telling every little pleasure that sung through him before closing his eyes again. Kaede pressed her knees into the bed, angling herself up for him. Judging by the silent moan his lips parted into and the depth of which he then thrusted, it must’ve been a good choice. Leaning back onto the bed Kaede leaned into the bliss, panting and crooning as Shuichi slowly but surely gained steam - his cock plunged into her, teasing the depths no finger could reach before darting back to start it all again. He didn’t feel too thick anymore, Kaede watching as Shuichi bit his lip - eagerly hilting her. His sack met her vulva, Kaede giving a whimper - she had room to spare, but that only fired her up more.

If… he wanted to, he could thrust as hard as he wanted. She rolled her hips against his, Shuichi stunting a groan of his own.

“P--please moan.” Kaede blurted. She was shocked, but… should she be? Every time a noise was made between them it was like she slid a foot closer to orgasm. 

Oh. She had found a kink. Shuichi looked at her, having come to the same conclusion.

“U-um… I’ll try.” Shuichi blushed, clearly flattered but ultimately a little nervous. He picked up the pace, Kaede groaning herself as he got the confidence to use his entire length. God, he felt… hot. The cock that slid through her, rubbing against her, fucking her was warmer than her own walls. Kaede keened, feeling her flesh flinch around Shuichi. She made the effort to clench down on him.

A moan spurt past his lips, and Kaede dug her fingers into his shoulders. The feeling of tightness, the lightheadedness, the eager desire for more - she was about to cum.

“D--don’t move, don’t move-” Shuichi keened, his entire back stiff as his cock throbbed within her. She threw her head back, fending off her own orgasm as to not trigger his. She stayed dutifully still, watching him bite his lip and crane his eyebrows. No wonder he hid his face so much, he was so expressive!

Soon enough, he gave a thick sigh. 

“Are you close?” Shuichi asked, using a hand to push her hair out of her face. Kaede leaned into his palm, nosing into it.

“You almost got me~ do you want me to tell you if I am?” Kaede asked. Shuichi smiled, chuffed to know he almost made her cum again.

“Yeah. I want to make sure you’re enjoying yourself.” Shuichi purred, a press against her clit made her jolt - Shuichi’s hand had snuck down while they were talking.

“Ah-- you’re sneaky!” Kaede whined, her belly tensing at the fiery touch. She kicked her hips at Shuichi, causing him to let out an erotic sound.

“O--okay, I think we’re both ready, then.” Shuichi said, a playful quirk to his lip.

“Before we do, um…” Kaede muttered. “Don’t… hold back, if you want to um… go… hard.”

Kaede was red as a beet, but she meant it. With all the lube, with how fired up she was, with his clear-as-day moans… she would be begging for it soon enough. Shuichi was equally red, he nodded but even the slight adjusting of his footing meant he rubbed her walls with his cock. Both of them knew this would likely be the final leg, Shuichi's cock twitched within her.

Shuichi pulled back, giving short sweet bunny-humps as he got back into the swing of things. He gradually increased the length of his stride, his pants breaking way to airy whines and needy moans. Kaede’s stomach immediately bloomed, clenching down on him without meaning - Shuichi bared his teeth and looked as though he would start pleading before letting his jaw slack again. He thrusted himself to the hilt, hard, as his fingers dug into her thighs. The percussion made Kaede sing, tightening her arms around his neck as he began thrusting in earnest. 

“F-Fuck! Ah!” Kaede whimpered.

“Is that good?” Shuichi crooned. Whether it was a legitimate question or dirty talk lost to their passion.

“Yes!” She pleaded, bucking her hips up towards his. God, he filled her out so good! She couldn't hold back her darkest desires, wanting to hear his ecstacy and cum inside her.

His thrusts came hard and true, Shuichi’s hand squeezing one of her breasts and dribbling moans as he fucked. Kaede curled her back, teeth gritting.

“Ah-- I’m gonna cum!” She wailed, Shuichi pulling out to watch her squirm.

“Do you w--”

“Yes! Please, you’re so good!” Kaede said, eyes lingering down to watch him slide into her again - wasting no time in thrusting her as fast as he could. He made low, greedy noises as he went - paired with her high sounds as she inched closer and closer to orgasm. She felt herself tighten up, clenching around him hard before--

Stars. She felt herself shudder and writhe around his cock, still-thrusting, as she came harder than she ever had in her life. The suck and squelch of their coupling was drowned out.

“Ah, ah-- I’m close--” Shuichi whined, leaning down towards Kaede as he pressed through her contractions. She was too stunned to reply, feeling her pleasure mount up again and grip her as he buried his cock as deep as he could on every thrust. His voice dripped into every motion, until he stiffened out - eyes rolling back as he thrusted his last. Hilted into her she felt him press hard up against her, cock throbbing as it undoubtedly filled the condom with pearly cum. If she thought his cock was warm, the hot cum that leaked from it was a cut above.

They breathed. They had to. They both leant their heads together and panted in the afterglow. Eyes fluttering back open Kaede saw Shuichi, sweat-streaked and victorious, tented above her of all places. All he needed was a little support, a little respect, and some communication. Shuichi pulled out.

Then, they laughed. They both laughed, they had to. All that time they knew they could trust each other, but what was there to be afraid of? Both of them had tackled an insecurity, valiantly, and now lay in the valley after safe and secure with one another. Shuichi rolled to Kaede’s side, Kaede following him by rolling over. He tucked his head under her chin, still giggling, as they wrapped each other up in a hug.

“You did good!” Kaede said, ruffling Shuichi's already mussed-up hair. He kissed her neck, moving so that he could see her beautiful, violet eyes.

“I did good? you paved the way...” Shuichi said, bashful.

“But you wanted to do it, and that makes all the difference.” Kaede said, pressing down against his forehead. “I love you so much, okay? I would never force anything on you.”

Shuichi's grin could light up a black hole, but he wasn't content to rest. He untucked himself from under her jaw, giving her a most soft and affectionate gaze before he leaned up and kissed the corner of her temple. Shuichi sat up, Kaede following.

“I’ll get the bed ready, you can get cleaned up if you want.” Shuichi said, sliding off the bed and offering a hand. Kaede took it with a wry grin. Taking his hand she gave it a sweet kiss, before turning to the bathroom in not much more than her wine-purple socks. She was a little wobbly, knees not keen to have her walk. As she reached the doorframe, a voice called out behind her.

“Love you!” Shuichi said, a small smirk to his lip.

Kaede chuckled, calling out before she closed the door. “I love you more!”


End file.
